


Spirit

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Family, Gen, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 19:24:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3861829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was not the first Water of Sight that he had visited.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spirit

**Author's Note:**

> This is slightly alternate universe for Avengers: Age of Ultron and is mostly set before the first Thor movie.

Thor found himself gazing around the black cavern, there was almost no light here. It was nothing like the Water of Sight that was on Asgard. The one that Mother had taken Loki and himself to so long ago.

_'If I had come here could I have seen what would happen to him ? Could I have prevented his death ? Was that what Loki saw in Asgard's Water ?'_

He froze as Erik asked a few simple questions. "A-are you sure this is safe, these water spirits ? What if they don't find you worthy ?"

A similar phrasing flashed through his mind, pulled him down into memory and the cave turned to sandstone. Wind whistled through the hole in the cavern's ceiling, stirring the sunlit water that lapped at his bare-toes.

Mother stood on the other side of the pool clad in a silver-white gown looking as if she were a priestess. Her brown hair shone and she smiled at Loki's question. "Of course, it is safe, my son. The water spirits are here to provide visions if one proves one's self worthy. Every Realm has a reflection of this place, the Water of Sight, somewhere in it."

When he half-turned to look beside him at his brother the pale man was looking pensively into the pool. _'Why does he look so ? Surely he knows his own worth. Even if not to our friends than to me.'_

Still it made him laugh as Loki startled when he slid a finger over a sharply defined cheekbone. Thor teased, "What are you scared of water now, Loki ?"

The youngest prince of Asgard straightened his shoulders and lifted his chin. Beautiful green-eyes glared at him and defiantly Loki exclaimed, "I am a son of Odin, mere water cannot scare me !"

"Ah, but this is no ordinary water. This is magic water !"

Loki smoothed his glossy black-hair and smirked at him. Mere seconds passed before the nonchalant, "Confessing our own fears now are we ?"

_'I am not afraid of magic and spirits ! To fear magic would mean to fear him and I will not do such.'_

His own tanned hand clenched briefly, his answer irritated. "I am not afraid of magic water, brother."

"Really ? Well, go on then Thor, first in birth first in all, after all...or is that not the saying ? Unless, of course, no, no, you are not a coward."

"Is that a challenge ?"

"It is."

Mother, who had slowly walked back towards them around the pool's edge, now gave a resigned sigh. "Must you two always fight or turn everything into a competition ? I thought that I raised you better."

They both chorused, "He thinks that I am not worthy !"

Mother ran a palm over her face, the grey-eyes closing in semi-fond annoyance. "It is not a rule that only one can be in the pool at a time and this one is more than big enough to hold you both. Children."

Another simultaneous answer, "Mother." They ended up breaking into laughter as they continued, "Father. Thor. Loki. Bald bilgesnipe !"

In between giggles Mother said, "Oh get in the pool already, you two."

He pulled the dark-blue shirt over his head and dropped it on the cave floor. Slowly, he entered the pool - it was comfortably warm as he waded into the middle. Found himself waiting for something to happen. For the first few seconds nothing did, so he turned to look at Mother and Loki.

Cheerfully, he gestured at the still water and encouraged, "You see, Loki, there is nothing to fear. I would never let mere water hurt my brother."

Agony as lightning suddenly crackled from his skin to the water. Dimly, he heard Loki's alarmed cry, "Thor !"

His name echoed and he startled when Erik's hand landed on his shoulder. "Thor, are you sure that you want to do this ?"

Forced himself to swallow the lump in his throat and shoved down the reawakened pain of his losses. As he answered Erik's first questions he slowly approached the pool. While he waded in the only thing he could think was - _'Am I still worthy ?'_


End file.
